


The Aftermath

by Skyz_sleep_deprived



Series: Poor Unfortunate Soul [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst? kinda, Tubbo is a side character first chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyz_sleep_deprived/pseuds/Skyz_sleep_deprived
Summary: “So how does it work?”“Pardon?”“Your connection to him, I don’t really understand what you and Wilbur did, but it saved Techno. You turned him into one of us, that I know. But I don’t understand what it is exactly”Phil’s wings shifted pondering what to say.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Poor Unfortunate Soul [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018866
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	1. Connection

**Author's Note:**

> Tired

“He’s gone. He’s gone. He’s gone. He’s gone. He’s gone. He’s gone. He’s gone. He’s gone. He’s gone-”

The aftermath of Techno running was not pretty. Phil was constantly pacing, only muttering the phrase ‘he’s gone’. Not that Wilbur blamed him. Tommy and Tubbo were silently sitting on the couch. Twiddling their thumbs. 

“ He’s gone. He’s gone. He’s gone. He’s gone. He’s gone. He’s gone. He’s gone. He’s gone-”

“PHIL SHUT UP!” 

Tommy screaming stopped Phil right in tracks. His wings wrapped around himself. 

“I’m sorry Tommy. It’s just...he used his magic, he never even used it before! He could me miles and miles away from here!” 

Wilbur sighed. Another thing to add to the long list of mistakes. He didn’t regret saving Techno, but apparently something went wrong. They’d fucked up his mind in some way.

“Can you trace his magic signature?”

Phil shook his head. “ No. He teleported, without leaving a trace...Will, I think he took after me and you but got something of his own” 

He sucked in a breath. This wasn’t good. Techno had no knowledge of the supernatural. Hunters could find him and-

No. No. He couldn’t think the worst. He needed to think positively. No matter how hard it would be. 

“We can’t just stand here can we? We should go look for him!” Tommy yelled. 

Tommy was right, they DID need to find Techno. But with no magic signature pointing them in a direction, they had nothing to go off of. The most they could do was go in a random direction and hope it’s the right one.

“Phil, any ideas?”

Phil sighed, wings folded back, and paced once more. Phil squinted.  
“There….might be something I can do. I saved him, along with Will, so we should be somewhat connected. I might be able to get a sense of direction…” 

“Better than nothing,” Tommy said. 

“Shut up child” 

“Oi Wilbur! I am more of a MAN than you will ever be! You hear me!? A MAN-”

While the two squabble Phil went out of the room, followed by Tubbo. Phil needed quiet. He needed to focus.

“Do you feel anything?” Tubbo asked. 

Phil took a deep breath. His wings folded outwards, hands clasped together. His eyes glew pure white. It was best to not look at them. 

Faintly, he could feel the trace of Techno. It wasn’t strong at all, which meant he was far, far out. He focused more. He needed more information. He needed the location. He needed-

North.

The word popped into his mind like a train. North. They needed to go north. 

He wasn’t going to get much else. Techno’s magic was unstable right now, their connection to each other was weak. Maybe Wilbur could try later. 

“North”

He turned to Tubbo, a smile on his face. 

“Go grab Wilbur and Tommy. Tell them to go pack their things”

Tubbo nodded and ran out the door. Phil watched and sighed. His wings were spread out, fully on display. He was so worried about Techno. He was new to all of this, what if a hunter found him? They couldn’t bring him back from that. 

He looked out the window, it wasn't storming or raining. The weather was actually nice out. Unlike his mood right now. 

“I swear on it Techno. We will bring you home, safe and sound”

He could only hope that his words were true. He desperately wanted them to be. He wanted his son back. He was probably alone out there, scared and cold.  
This wasn’t how he imagined their plan going.


	2. Finding you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tired

“So how does it work?”

“Pardon?”

“Your connection to him, I don’t really understand what you and Wilbur did, but it saved Techno. You turned him into one of us, that I know. But I don’t understand what it is exactly”

Phil’s wings shifted pondering what to say. 

“Well, since Wilbur and I turned him into...one of us...our magic is related now. Depending on which he takes after more, the connection will be stronger. That’s if he takes after us though. Personally I think he’ll be a mix of some sort”

“....Philza Minecraft I didn’t understand a word you just said”

He laughed at that. “Hmm...the simplest way I can explain it is there is now a string connecting our souls together. It’s not visible, or even real even, but it’s there”

Tubbo’s nose scrunched up. “..okayyyyy”

He smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. His shifted his wings again, a clear sign of how worried he was.

“Did you tell Wilbur and Tommy to pack?”

“Mhm”

“Did you pack?”

“Yeppers”

He sighed. This was going to be a difficult journey. They didn’t know how far Techno was, nor if he had been found by hunters. They just knew a direction. That was their only lead. But this would be worth it. Just to get Techno back. 

They had lived for so,so,so, long. At the beginning they had made friends with some mortals….it didn’t go well. Their lives were so very short, and disappeared so quickly. They quickly learned that it was best to avoid mortals. Protect themselves from heartbreak. 

And then Techno came and shattered their agreement they had for more than a thousand years.   
They had met him during a tournament. The self proclaimed Blood God. An odd name to be given, especially to a mortal, but they brushed it off. Then they saw him fight. Phil thought the title was accurate. 

The other two eventually brushed it off once again. Not wanting to get attached. But Phil grew curious. So he challenged Techno to a private duel. He figured the fight would be quick, he would win. He had been around for centuries, how could he lose?

But he did. He did lose. Techno had won. 

And perhaps because of that, he got attached. Wilbur and Tommy followed soon after.

Deep down he knew they would never let him die. They would never allow his soul to enter the beyond. If it did then….

Let’s just say Techno wouldn’t have a good time. No mortal did once their soul passed on. The system was very unfair to them after all. 

“Phil?”

He was brought out of his thoughts when Tubbo grabbed his arm. The boy’s eyes held a questioning gaze. 

“Uh, sorry Tubbo, lost in my head for a little bit there…”

Tubbo nodded and let go. He lifted his brow. “Do you think I would be able to trace his magic signature?”

“What?”

Tubbo cleared his throat. “Well, his magic is kinda funky right now. It’s kinda a miracle he even teleported in the first place, but he teleported in a forest right?”. Phil nodded his head. “Well, I’m a forest spirit, right? If the signature is powerful enough I can track it. Do you think it would work?”

Phil hummed. “If it was a powerful enough spell, then yes...though I wouldn’t get your hopes up. His magic hasn’t fully stabilized yet it may not have any signature at all”

Tubbo sighed. “I wish there was more I could do to help”

Phil bent down and hugged the boy. His wings shifted, covering them both. 

“You’ve already done so much Tubbo. That’s all we can ask right now”

Tubbo hugged back. “I guess you’re right. Thank you Philza Minecraft”

Phil laughed and pulled away. He looked towards the window, it was raining. 

“Are you sure you want to come with? You aren’t that close to him, you don’t have to”

“But I want to”

“Alright then Tubbo. Go meetup with Wilbur and Tommy. I’ll meet you guys there”.

Tubbo nodded his head and went to find the two in question. Phil sighed and grimaced. How long was this trip going to be? And not only that, they would most likely have to confront some demons of their past. He knew that Wilbur would not like that. 

But it was necessary to get Techno back. And by God he was going to get his son back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tired

**Author's Note:**

> Constrictive criticism is appreciated


End file.
